Coming Out in One Piece
by Crackers the Cat
Summary: "Where the hell am I?" he asked in an angry voice. I tried to form words, but I couldn't. I was panicking since he was intimidating and I had no idea where we were. "Answer me!" he yelled. He put his hand into a fist, and aimed it at my head. LuffyxZoro, yaoi, torture, blood, mystery, lemons
1. Where are we?

_So this is my second fanfiction ever. This is Zoro and Luffy based and not actually in the One Piece world. Hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own anything One Piece related._

_Warnings: Blood, Gore, Yaoi (explicit)(future), torture_

* * *

I woke up with a sweat soaking my black hair as well as the rest of my face. I was already sitting up by the time I woke up from my dreamless sleep. I wasn't sure what was going on. I wasn't sure where I was. I had never seen this room in my life. I was in a bed that I had never been in before. I was alone. In the small room.

I quickly got up to try the door near the foot of the bed, but found it was lock. My eyes widened in panic. I quickly ran to the other door in the corner to the left of the bed I woke up on. The door was unlocked! I quickly opened it to find only a bathroom. I saw the other door across the room from the bed to find it was unlocked too. I sadly found that the room was only empty. I looked around the main room for any signs of ventilation, but found nothing of the sort.

I looked around the room, feeling my eyes dart everywhere in an effort to find some way to get out. I ran into the bed and fell backwards, hitting my head on wall next to it. I began feeling myself drift off from the panic and the hit I had received on my head. I was hesitant to allow myself to go into unconsciousness, but with any luck I could wake up to realize it was all just a dream.

* * *

_"What do you mean he is unconscious?" an angry voice asked._

_ "Just what it sounds like. Send someone in to help him. He doesn't seem to be able to handle being alone," another voice added._

_ "Send in the man we found just the other day. They will get along nicely," a third voice finished._

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. I was no longer sweating at least. I looked up to the ceiling to realize I was still in the same room. but something was different from before. I was under the blankets and lying like I was when I had first woken up. What's more the doors were closed. Did I close them? I can't remember.

I rose to a sitting position to see there was another bed on to the left of mine on the opposite wall. I knew that wasn't there before. I looked over to the bed to see someone was lying there that wasn't before I drifted off.

I walked over to the other bed to try to get a good look at who was in the bed. It was a man with short, light green hair. He wasn't making a sound as he slept and I didn't want to wake him to see the same sight I did. I turned around to walk back to the other bed, but I was interrupted by the sound of the man's gasp as he sat up in his bed. He looked around franticly until his eyes landed on me. His brow furrowed and he quickly got up from the bed and pinned me against the wall. He was stronger than I thought he was.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked in an angry voice. I tried to form words, but I couldn't. I was panicking since he was intimidating and I had no idea where we were. "Answer me!" he yelled. He put his and into a fist, and aimed it at my head. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the punch, but another voice rang in the room.

"Stop Subject 2!" the other voice yelled. The man looked around the room for the source of the voice, still keeping me in his grip, and I waited to see what would happen.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" the man asked with anger.

"That will be answered soon, but as for now let go of Subject 1!" the voice commanded. Was that me? Was I Subject 1? The man did as the voice commanded and I watched as he then walked to the center of the room.

"Where are you?" the man asked. I walked over to my bed and sat, legs crossed, and waited to hear what all would happen.

"Allow me to explain what is going on and you will get the information to need," the voice replied.

"Fine, then talk," the man ordered.

"Watch your tongue you insolent twat," the voice warned.

"Or what? Not like you can take me," the man taunted.

"Do you want to die Roronoa Zoro?!" the voice threatened. The man went completely silent. I looked in awe as that single question quieted the man. "Good. Now that I have your attention allow me to explain. The room you are in is where you will be staying. I have all eyes on everything you do. A camera is in every room of where you will be staying so nothing will get by me," the voice explained. I looked around the room and in the corner found a small camera moving around, looking at us. "Also if you obscure the camera in any way you will be punished severely," the voice added.

"Punished how?" the man asked.

"You don't want to find that out. Now on to your lives here. Each day I will give you an assignment, task, or trial you must complete. If completed you go on another day with no punishment. If you fail to finish then you will be punished. And if you break any of the rules I give that is an automatic failure. Am I clear?" the voice asked. I nodded as did the man.

"Good. Each day I will give you three meals to be eaten in half an hour. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner will arrive unless said otherwise. Also, when I say to stay out of the room right of the bathroom, you will do as such. If you break that rule you will be punished. If you try to break out of the room you will be punished. If you take any of the food given for more time than permitted you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?" the voice asked. We nodded once again.

"Good. Now you will be sent dinner in two hours. Until then, get to know each other a bit. You will be spending a lot of time with each other," the voice finished. I looked at the other man in the room and he looked back at me. He walked over to his bed and sat down on it, facing me with his back against the wall. He sat with one knee up and his other leg bent under his knee. He wore a plain, white, short sleeve shirt that had unbuttoned buttons at the neck line. His pants were green and went down to his bare feet. I hadn't noticed before but I also was missing my shoes. He had a green bandana around his left arm on the sleeve of his shirt right on his muscular bicep.

To be honest, it wasn't just his bicep that had muscle. It was his entire body. His muscles were outlined underneath his shirt and his legs looked toned. He defiantly had more muscle than I did. I had a fair amount of muscle, although very slim, but it didn't compare to those of the other man's. My red vest only showed my biceps and my blue shorts only showed my calves.

"So are you going to stare at me or are you actually going to talk?" the man asked.


	2. Getting to know Subject 2

_Second chapter of the story. I was honestly surprised to see I had some people following this fanfiction. It was nice to see though. Happy I'll be writing for someone! Hope you enjoy this kinda slow chapter!_

* * *

"What?" I asked, not realizing I was staring at him.

"I said are you actually going to talk or just stare at me? I know I'm to die for, but you don't need to make it so obvious," the man restated.

"What does that mean?" I asked in a defensive tone.

"It was a joke lighten up a bit, kido," the man commented.

"How can you joke at a time like this? We don't know where we are and someone has probably kidnapped us!" I yelled.

"What does being stern and serious help?" the man retorted. I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped. He was right. If anything I should follow what that voice said and get to know this guy. After all he and I are going to be in here together for who knows how long.

"You're right. So I'm Luffy. What's your name?" I asked the man with a smile.

"I'm Zoro. Nice to meet you Luffy. Well as nice as it can be while being trapped in a room," Zoro replied with slight smile. It was quiet afterwards. I wasn't even sure what to say to him. I didn't know the proper etiquette for conversations while trapped in a room with someone you didn't even know.

"Sorry about me attacking you earlier, by the way," Zoro added.

"Oh right. Well I would have probably had the same reaction if I was in your position," I commented.

"Still. It was stupid," Zoro added.

"Well apology accepted," I replied with a smile. He chuckled a bit and I did too after that.

"So why do you think we are in here?" Zoro asked after we got silent again.

"I don't know. I don't think I have done anything to be put in here," I answered.

"What were you doing?" Zoro asked in response.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What were you doing? The last thing you remember," he explained.

"I'm… not sure. I don't remember. I woke up really confused why I was even here. In the morning I remember going to school and making plans for the weekend coming up. Then when I left school I went home. At least I think I did," I stopped for a second to think.

"What do you mean you think you did?" Zoro asked me.

"That's all I can remember from before I woke up. I started going home, but I don't know what happened when I got there," I answered. "What about you? What do you remember?" I asked.

"Not much either. I was walking home last night, going home, and that's all I can remember last. The next thing I knew I was staring you in the face about to knock your lights out," Zoro explained.

"What happened to us to make us forget?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably whoever put us in here wanted us to forget the last thing we did before we woke up," Zoro suggested.

"You're probably right. But why us?" I asked. We heard a click from the door and our eyes widened. We ran to the door and tried to open it, but found it was still locked. We heard the voice again after we tried opening the door.

"I have placed you dinner in the room next to the bathroom. Grab it and leave the door open until you are finished. You have thirty minutes to eat. Put the food back into the room and close the door." We walked over to the door and opened it cautiously. When we looked in the room we found a cart with a pot on top, two bowls, two forks, and two spoons. Zoro opened the pot and inside was a batch of noodles in a white sauce.

"Think it is safe to eat?" I asked Zoro.

"Probably. What's the point in poisoning us if we are already in here?" Zoro commented. He took the two bowls and gave one of them to me. "Eat up," he commented as he put a fork into the pot to take out a helping of noodles. I followed his lead and we went to our beds to eat. We eat quickly so we could finish with in the allowed time.

When we both finished we put the bowls and utensils back into the room and closed it as we were told. We sat down on our beds again and relaxed while we waited. "What time do you think it is?" I asked.

"Who knows. There is no clock and I suck with time," Zoro answered.

"What ever time it is, I'm really tired suddenly," I commented with a yawn. I felt my eyes begin to become very heavy. I looked over to Zoro and saw he was also drifting off into sleep. I began to slip to a lying down position and I felt my eyes close completely. The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of Zoro's body hitting his bed.


	3. Day One of Hell

_So this is the third installment of Coming out in One Piece. Hope that those of you reading are enjoying this, and I hope this chapter will be to your liking! This one is longer too!_

_Do not own these characters or anything One Piece related._

I woke up with another pounding headache. What happened last night? I could only just remember eating and sitting down and then I was out. What about Zoro? Where was he? I looked over to his bed to see he was lying down, out like a light, and was out from under his sheets. I yawned and tried to wake up a bit.

Why was I so tired? Was it the food? Did he actually poison the food? Were we in anger? No, he wouldn't just kill us right then and there. He could have killed us when he put us in here so he wouldn't do it now, not if he had something planned for us.

I lied there for a bit until I realized I really had to pee. I got up and walked into the bathroom and saw the toilet and the sink as well as a shower with a tub. On the wall wasn't the wall, but toilet paper. A lot of toilet paper. I guess we were going to be here a while. I unzipped my shorts then I heard the sound of something mechanical rotating. I looked around to see there was camera looking right at me.

"He put one in here too?" I griped. I didn't want to let that guy see… well me, but I really had to pee. I turned around and decided to sit on the toilet to not give that pervert anything to see. When I finished my business, I pulled up my pants quickly and washed my hands. I walked out of the bathroom to see Zoro was awake and sitting on his bed.

"I was wondering where you were," Zoro said when he saw me.

"I had to pee. But there is a camera in the bathroom too," I explained.

"Are you serious? What kind of pervert is this guy?" Zoro commented. I laughed and sat down on my bed. "When do you think breakfast will come?" Zoro asked.

"Who knows," I responded. After a few seconds we heard a click of the door and figured it was breakfast, but the voice came back on.

"Good morning Subjects. How did you sleep? I'd assume well," the voice said.

"So he did drug us," I said to Zoro quietly. He nodded and then put his finger to his mouth.

"What was that Subject 1?" the voice asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

"Good. Now I have sent breakfast for you this morning, but that is not all. In the room next to the bathroom you will find the task for today. Complete it before dinner and you will be safe. If you fail to complete the task or you break any rules then you knew the consequence," the voice explained.

"What's the task?" Zoro asked. There was no response. We waited a bit to see if he would talk, but never did. We decided to give up on an answer, and open the door where the food was held. Inside was another cart but on top of it were ham, scrambled eggs, and a jug of milk as well as two plates and utensils. I put my food onto a plate: two slices of ham, a couple spoon full of eggs, and a glass of milk. I looked over to Zoro to see he didn't have a lot of food on his plate.

"Not hungry?" I asked Zoro.

"Just didn't grab a lot is all," he answered.

"You might want to. Who knows when we will get lunch," I commented. He shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. I stood up and walked over to him and grabbed his plate from his hands. I walked into the room with the food and piled more food onto the plate and refilled his cup of milk. I walked back to Zoro and handed him his plate and continued eating my own food.

"Thanks I guess," Zoro said with confusion. I laughed a bit and continued eating, as did he. When we finished eating we put our plates and utensils onto the cart and looked around the room for the task we were told we had in there. We didn't see anything out of the ordinary and decided to go back into the room and close the door behind us. When we sat down on our beds we heard the voice once again.

"Did you enjoy the meal?" the voice asked.

"Yes, why did you put something in it this time around too?" I asked with some rudeness.

"What are you talking about Subject 1?" the voice asked with seemingly genuine confusion.

"He means nothing," Zoro answered for me. I got the hint and didn't bring it up again.

"What did you find in the room with the food?" the voice asked.

"Nothing. There was nothing besides the food," I answered.

"Correct. I only gave you food, but the food was the task for today," the voice commented.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"As you can see there is no clock, sun, or other device of telling time in this room. The food I brought in was set in a certain arrangement. One that, if you would have taken the time to notice, was in the shape of a clock. You're job is to tell me the time that you received the food based on the food itself. You have until dinner to figure it out. Good luck Subjects," the voice explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Zoro yelled out. I leaned back against the wall and looked up to the ceiling with a sigh. This is ridiculous. How could we know the answer to something so minute like the food in the shape of a clock?

"This is going to be a long day," I groaned.

"I'm going pee," Zoro said in an angry tone. He must be really irritated. I sat up and waited and then I realized something Zoro probably already had. If we can't get this answer we would be punished, whatever that meant. I honestly didn't want to figure out what that would be like. Zoro walked out of the bathroom and sat down on his bed.

"We might as well try to figure this out," I commented.

"But how do we even start?" he asked in response.

"Let's figure out how the cart was set up. Where was everything on the cart?" I asked aloud.

"Well the plates and utensils were at the side and above the ham, the eggs were at the top, and the milk and glasses were on the opposite side of the utensils," Zoro said to talk himself through the cart position.

"What was that really all there was?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so, but what does that have to do with an actual time?" Zoro asked himself.

"I don't know, but… I just don't remember the placement or the details," I groaned. I lied down on my bed and put my arms over my face with my knees up. "This is ridiculous! I was expecting something that I could see not something I have to remember," I sighed. Zoro laughed a bit at my reaction. I looked over to him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"You're panicking too much. We have all day to figure this out," Zoro answered.

"But you know what happens if we fail," I added.

"Listen, if we can't figure this out and we get a punishment or whatever I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you," Zoro reassured. I paused for a moment. I was surprised he said that. I figured he would let me take all the pain or at least try to save himself, but he isn't.

"Thanks, Zoro," I responded with a smile.

"No problem. Now how about we take some time to relax a little bit. We still have lunch and then plenty of time after that. How about we get to know each other a bit," Zoro added.

"Sure," I said with a laugh. Zoro walked over to my bed and sat down.

"So what can you tell me about yourself, Luffy?" Zoro asked me.

"Well I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm 19 years old. I live with my parents in Downtown Loguetown and I go to school at Loguetown High School and I have no siblings and I'm not sure what else," I began.

"Your 19? You look a younger than that," Zoro commented with a laugh.

"Well what about you? How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 21," Zoro answered proudly.

"Really? You defiantly look older than that. Like 25 at least," I commented, surprised.

"Well that's because I look mature!" he boasted.

"I doubt it," I said flatly with a smile.

"Oh sure like you would know kiddo," he said in retaliation with a laugh. I began laughing too after that. It was nice talking to Zoro. He was funny, and he knew how to keep the conversation going.

"So what about you?" I began, "Tell me about your life."

"My life huh? Well I live in Loguetown too, but not downtown. I also work just a few blocks away from your school. At Loguetown Steel Works," Zoro answered. No wonder he was so strong.

"What do you do there?" I asked.

"I cut the steel to certain lengths. All day. Every day," Zoro answered.

"Seems like a fun life," I commented with a smirk.

"Hey, shut it!" Zoro said in defense. I began laughing as did he. I looked over to the door to the room next to the bathroom and began thinking again. What could the answer be? It's just such a strange thing to even think about. I figured Zoro might have an idea so I brought it up again.

"So what do you think the answer might be," I asked aloud.

"I really don't know, but it probably will be a decent time," he replied. He head a click from the door and realized it was time to eat lunch. It couldn't have been that long could it? Not even two hours must have gone by.

"That was fast," Zoro commented when he walked over to the door.

"Too quick," I added.

"What do you mean?" he asked while opening the door. We saw another cart of food and he grabbed a plate. It had plenty of bread as well as some meat and cheese and a bag of chips that was closed.

"No wait, put the plate back where you had it!" I shouted.

"Why?" Zoro asked, not moving.

"It might be a hint or clue!" I exclaimed. Zoro then put the plate back where he had it, and we looked at the cart to find if it was going to tell us anything. We looked to see if we could tell anything.

"Do you see anything?" Zoro asked.

"Not really, but…" I began. I looked to see there was some sort of order the food and utensils and plates made. I began moving around the room to see if I could make anything out. I noticed a something when I reached the opposite end, "I see a number in the array!"

"Really? What number?" Zoro asked with excitement.

"I think it is 41," I answered. Zoro took a look too and he nodded.

"Definitely a 41," Zoro commented, "Now can we eat?"

"Yes, you can eat," I answered with a chuckle. Zoro took a plate and began putting food on it. It wasn't a lot of food. "More," I added while scooping more food onto his plate.

"I'm not hungry really," Zoro commented.

"More," I said again but with more emphasis. He began laughing and then I added, "You only think I'm joking," while I put more food on his plate.

"I can't eat this all!" Zoro responded.

"I'll help then," I decided while I filled the glasses and walked back to my bed. He joined me on my bed and we began eating the food. We took our time eating and began talking about yourselves and each other.

"So what do you like to do?" Zoro asked me.

"I like leisure. Sleeping, eating, sleeping," I answered.

"You said sleeping twice," Zoro commented.

"I really like sleeping," I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. He began laughing and then I asked, "What about you? What do you like to do?" I added.

"I like going to bars, as bad as that sounds. I'm not a heavy drinker, but I use my age to the fullest," Zoro answered.

"Or you could be like me and the rest of my age group and drink underage," I added.

"Aren't you a rebel?" Zoro commented with a laugh.

"It happens," I replied. We began laughing and we then put our plates away in the room. We closed the door and sat back down.

"So what's you favorite thing about you?" Zoro asked me.

"What? I don't know!" I said with chuckle.

"You mean you don't have anything you like about yourself?" Zoro asked.

"No, I just don't think about that. I guess my face," I answered with hesitation.

"Your face? Hm, I guess that works. I like my little guy," Zoro commented.

"Little guy?" I asked with confusion.

"Yeah. Little Zoro," Zoro clarified. I still looked confused until I realized what he was talking about. My eyes widened and I began blushing. "What? A little embarrassed?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I said while being flustered. Zoro began laughing.

"Let's face it, if I wasn't a man I wouldn't have something to play with when I get bored," Zoro added.

"Just…stop," I said in the midst of laughing and blushing.

"Sensitive area?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

"I have to go pee!" I announced while I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and heard Zoro laughing in the other room. I rolled my eyes and sat on the toilet to go pee. I began thinking as I sat there. What could the other number be? The number we just got must be the second number of the time. But what was the hour? It wasn't too long between breakfast and lunch so it might have been maybe 10:41 when we got breakfast.

But it wouldn't have been a number. It was a clock shape. That's what the voice said. But there was no way the clock would have been marked. Where was everything again? I think the ham was up top… I don't remember, but Zoro probably does. I stood up and pulled up my pants then flushed. I walked out of bathroom and asked Zoro, "Where were the items on the cart in the morning?"

"The plates and utensils were at the side and above the ham, the eggs were at the top, the milk and glasses were on the opposite side of the utensils, and the ham was closest to the door," Zoro answered.

"Was everything in a circle?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I think the milk was more in the center," Zoro answered.

"That has to be something!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe, but what?" Zoro asked himself.

"You have two hours until dinner," the voice announced.

"Two hours? How can that be? We just had lunch!" I yelled.

"This is weird. Why are we being served meals two or three hours apart?" Zoro asked.

"What if we weren't feed breakfast until later in the afternoon?" I questioned.

"Then that would make the milk pointless. There is no way we could tell just by the milk," Zoro commented. I sat down on my bed next to Zoro and put my head on the pillow, bending my knees so Zoro wouldn't have to move. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

"Okay so we know the minutes, 41, and the answer to the hour is on a clock that we missed when we ate breakfast. The milk was in the center, but that can't mean anything if we didn't have any way to mark the clock," I reviewed.

"But what if the milk was in the middle to bring our attention to it?" Zoro suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What if the milk was in the center because that was what we needed?" Zoro suggested.

"Needed for the answer?" I questioned.

"Exactly!" Zoro exclaimed.

"But how does that help? It was a basic jug of two percent milk wasn't it?" I commented. Then I realized what I had said. "Two! It was 2:41 when we were served breakfast!" I exclaimed.

"I think you might be right, but are you sure it was two percent milk?" Zoro clarified.

"I think so. It tasted kinda funny, but that might be because I drink skim milk. It would have tasted normal if it were skim milk," I explained.

"I think we have it," Zoro commented proudly.

"Now we just wait," I added.

We waited until the voice would say dinner had arrived and we would give the answer. In the meantime we talked even more about our lives and ourselves. It was nice talking to Zoro, despite the circumstances that put us together. He was funny, and he was great to be around, despite his jokes about me that he made. I think he enjoyed having me around too which was a pretty good thing since we were stuck in a room for who knows how long.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"November 11, 1991. What about you?" Zoro replied.

"May 5, 1994. So we are just a few years off from age," I answered.

"Still a kiddo though," Zoro added.

"Shut up!" I said with a laugh. We heard the voice begin speaking to us.

"Dinner is ready, but first you must give me the answer to the question I gave you today. What time was it when I gave you breakfast?" the voice asked us. I looked to Zoro and he nodded. I nodded back to him.

"You delivered breakfast to us at 2:41 p.m.," I answered. There was a pause. We waited in suspense to see if we had gotten the question correct. After a few seconds of not hearing anything we figured we had it right and he was too angry to acknowledge, but the voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry to say that is the incorrect answer to the question," the voice declared. My eyes widened and I looked at Zoro who looked to be worried too. "The correct answer to the question was 1:41 p.m. You were an hour off, but wrong nonetheless. Because of this, you will take your punishment," the voice added.

"Who will it be?" Zoro asked. I knew Zoro said he would protect me, but I was worried about what I would do if he were killed. I don't think I could take that. I don't want him to be taken away just as we were getting to know each other.

"The one who answered the question. That would be Subject 1," the voice answered. My eyes widened and my stomach began to knot. I looked to Zoro and he stood up quickly.

"No, I'll take the punishment," Zoro declared.

"No. It will be the one who answered the question. Subject 1. Subject 2, please step into the bathroom and close the door. I will be taking Subject 1 and you can leave when I tell you. Do you understand?" the voice asked. Zoro didn't answer. He looked down to the ground with angry eyes. "Subject 2, do you understand?" the voice asked again with more sternness.

"Yes," Zoro said with anger.

"Good. Step into the bathroom now," the voice commanded. Zoro stood from the bed and began walking to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Be strong. I'll be here when you get back," Zoro said as he closed the door to the bathroom. I sat on my bed and didn't move a muscle. I held my knees close to my body and placed my head on my knees. I didn't know what to do. What was going to happen to me? I was scared. I heard the door unlock and saw it open. I closed my eyes and didn't open them.


	4. Punished and Pained

_So this chapter has the torture mentioned in the description. Also the blood. But it's not too graphic; at least I didn't feel it was. Also I see I've got more people reading this. Makes me happy! So I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_Do not own anything One Piece_**

I was blindfolded by a black cloth the man who entered the room had put around my head. He wore a black robe and hood to prevent me from seeing who he was, but at that moment I didn't have anything running through my mind but sheer panic. What was going to happen to me? What was the punishment the voice had said I would be going through? I was scared. I was shaking.

I was being pushed along by a hand and lead to who knows where. I was eventually stopped by the hand and I heard an iron door creak open. I was pushed further, into the opening more than likely, and I head the iron door close and latch shut.

The blind fold was taken off of my head and I looked around in the dim room. My heart sank and I began to panic even more. The room was full of tools and weapons and chains. There was a wooden table in the back that had straps on it as well as nails on the end. The walls had chains on them, as well as shackles that dangled down high above the floor.

"Move," the man said as he pointed to the wooden table. I froze with fear and when I didn't move, he kicked me in the side causing me to fall onto the hard ground in pain. He was stronger than I expected. "I said move," the man restated. I got up, holding my side and walked over to the table while he followed.

"Lie down," the man commanded. I got onto the table a told and lied down on my back. "On your stomach," the man corrected. I flipped myself over and waited. He lifted me up a bit and unbuttoned the vest, then taking it off my body. I shivered from the cold as well as nervousness. He took the straps on the top of the table and wrapped them around my arms, forcing them over my head. He then tied another strap across my legs to hold me down. When I was strapped to the table, I felt it lean slightly, pushing my bare feet to the nails. I felt them slightly puncture my feet, but the arm restraints prevented them from going any further.

I heard him take something off the wall and heard him walk over to me. I waited for a moment, not hearing anything else. The next thing I heard was the sound of a crack landing on my back. I reeled in pain from the impact, and felt the sting from the whip he was using. But that pain was short lived. I felt another blow to my back, just as hard as the last, and I yelled in pain. My screams didn't seem to bother him. He continued whipping me, harder and harder each time. I began feeling blood running down my back, it splattering about each time he whipped me. I began to cry out in pain.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he stopped whipping me. I tried to look around, but I could see him. I then felt the table lean back to its horizontal position. The man took the straps off my body and told me to stay put. I did as he told, partly because of my fear and the pain I was feeling.

I waited for him for a couple of minutes, but nothing was happening. I looked to see him digging in a cabinet for something. When he closed the doors, he walked back carrying a canister of something. He took off the lid and put the canister over my body. He began to pour the contents of the can and I felt a sharp, painful sting on my back. I looked to see he was pouring rubbing alcohol on my open cuts. I writhed I pain as the alcohol settled on the cuts and I began feeling tears stream down my face. I was in hell.

The next thing I felt was the man hands lift me off the table and throw me on the ground with force. I yelled in pain when I hit the floor. I looked up to see the man holding something over my head. I tried to see what it was, but before I could make it out he hit me over the head with it. Then I blacked out.

_"What's going on?" a voice asked._

_ "It looks like Subject 1 is finishing his punishment," another voice answered._

_ "What about Subject2? Where is he?" the voice asked again._

_ "He is still inside the bathroom. What is he doing?" the other voice replied._

_ "It looks like he just sitting there with his head in his hands," the voice answered._

_ "Well he will be able to see Subject 1 again soon. He will be back in the room any minute," the other voice commented._

I was drifting in and out of full consciousness. It looked like I was no longer in the room I was being tortured in, but I could be sure from where I was. I tried to stay awake, but I was having trouble. I heard a voice, but I could make out what it was saying. Then I heard another noise and then a different voice say something. I tried to focus in on it, but I could understand a word. I let my eyes close and drifted off a bit.

I felt a nudge on my side, and let out a soft whine of pain. I opened my eyes slightly to see something with green on top. I began hearing a voice say my name, "Luffy? Luffy are you alright? Luffy!" I tried to say something, but it came out as an incoherent mumble. "Luffy are you awake?" the voice asked. I nodded my head and then I felt arms lift me up and I cried out in pain. The arms stopped and let me down on the bed, but put me up a little bit. "Luffy, it's me, Zoro," the voice added.

"Zoro?" I asked in a mumble. I began opening my eyes more, and then I could make out Zoro's face better.

"Yes Luffy, it's me. Are you alright?" Zoro asked.

"Not really. What time is it?" I asked.

"You were asleep all night, or at least I think night," Zoro answered, "What's wrong?"

"My side and back really hurt," I answered.

"What happened?" Zoro asked me. I let out a sigh, and explained to Zoro what had happened. I told him about the room and the pain of the whip. Then the rubbing alcohol he poured on my open cuts to the point when I was knocked out. He looked at me with concern and put his hand on my leg.

"Let me see," Zoro insisted. He lifted me up, avoiding my back and side, and took unbuttoned my vest. He took a look at my side and saw it was bruised. He touched it lightly, and I felt a slight pain when he did. I closed my eyes as he touched it and he then stopped when he realized it was still tender. He took off my vest and took a look at my back.

"Luffy, this looks awful," Zoro commented with worry when he looked at my back.

"It feels awful," I replied. He touched my back and I yelled a bit in pain.

"I'm sorry," Zoro said in a sad tone.

"It isn't your fault," I reassured.

"But you were the one who answered. I could have done it and then I could have taken the pain. Not you," Zoro replied with some anger.

"I was the one who got the question wrong. It isn't your fault, it's mine," I tried to enforce.

"But I shouldn't have let you go. I should have fought. I should have…" Zoro rambled.

"It wasn't you Zoro. It was me. It hurts now, but I'd rather have this than be alone in this room," I stated.

"Luffy," Zoro said.

"Besides. It isn't too bad," I said while trying to get up. I stopped when I felt a sharp pain in my side and winced. I sat back down on the bed and looked at Zoro with a smile.

"You're such a liar," Zoro commented with a slight smile. "But as long as you are alright, I'm happy," Zoro added. I turned myself around to lean against the wall, and Zoro joined me on my bed.

"What was it like without me here?" I asked Zoro.

"I was worried about you the entire time. I only hoped you weren't too scared or going to go through too much pain," Zoro answered in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," I replied.

"It's fine. As long as you're alive now," Zoro stated. I smiled and blushed a bit. Why did Zoro feel this way? It's not like I'm too close to him. Maybe he is trying to get closer since we will be in here for a while. I looked over to Zoro, and then I felt something press against my lips. They were Zoro's lips. I was shocked and moved in the wrong way, causing me pain in my side. I yelled in pain, and Zoro pulled away quickly.

"Luffy, I'm sorry," Zoro said quickly.

"My side really hurt suddenly!" I exclaimed with gasps. I slumped down into the bed and held my side. Zoro put his hand on my back and tried to sooth me.

"What can I do?" Zoro asked.

"Get me some water. Please," I answered.

"Alright," Zoro replied. He walked into the bathroom and I heard the water begin running. Zoro kissed me. Why did he kiss me? This can't really be happening. This must have been a dream, or he might have just turned his head at the wrong time, or something.

"I found a cup in the tub. Here's some water," Zoro said as he gave me the cup of water. I took a few sips of water and put the cup on the floor. I looked at Zoro and he looked right back at me. I didn't know what to do.

"Good morning Subjects," the voice said to us. Thank god he decided to speak up.


	5. Challenge Number Two

_First off, I am dearly sorry for the very large time lapse between 4 and 5. I have been in a "Don't want to do anything" mood. But I am back with this new chapter! Hope those of you reading will enjoy this chapter!_

**_Do not own One Piece or characters or blah…blah…blah…_**

"Are you both ready for the day ahead?" the voice asked us. "I hope no one is in too much pain from the other day," the voice added, almost making fun of what I had gone through. Was it him who had done this? Or was there more than one person? The man who took me didn't sound the same as this voice, but I wasn't really paying attention to that.

"What do you think?" Zoro replied with some venom.

"Watch yourself Subject 2. Unless you want to be in the same place as Subject 1," the voice threatened. Zoro didn't reply. "Today you will be brought breakfast and today's challenge, but the challenge will not be revealed in the room. Rather, I will tell you the challenge orally," the voice explained.

"Alright," I responded, "But what about my injuries? Am I just supposed to stay this way?"

"The point of the punishment was to make you fear and give you an impression as to what happens when you fail to succeed. You would no such lesson if you were given medical attention," the voice replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Zoro exclaimed, "He could have internal injuries or some kind of disease!"

"Do you wish the same fate?" the voice asked.

"I wish for him to be better!" Zoro replied with anger. Zoro stood up and looked at the camera. He was really getting mad about this. Did he really care this much about my well being? We barely even knew each other, but he cared a lot for me. Why?

"That is not how it works Subject 2," the voice commented with irritation.

"Well make it work!" Zoro yelled.

"I can show you pain Subject 2. Don't test me," the voice shouted in response.

"Zoro, stop," I said with worry. Zoro looked over to me, still showing some anger. I mouthed, "Please." Zoro took in a deep breath and exhaled. He walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, and went quiet.

"Now on to breakfast. It will arrive in a few minutes. Be prepared for today's challenge," the voice finished. I looked over to Zoro to see he was looking down at his feet. He looked to still be mad.

"Zoro," I began.

"I'm sorry I got so mad. I just don't want to see you hurt," Zoro commented.

"I know you don't, but I don't want you hurt. I don't want to be alone," I replied.

"…" Zoro was quieted.

"Listen, how about you don't do anything reckless from now on without consulting me first. That was I can tell you if it is a bad idea or not," I commented.

"I guess that works," Zoro replied with a smirk.

"Good," I said with a smile. We heard the door click, meaning the food was ready. I tried to get up to get myself some food, but I felt a pain again and fell back onto the bed.

"I'll get you your food. You stay here," Zoro commented. I nodded and he walked over to the door, and opened it. He made a bit of noise as he grabbed the food and plates for the both of us. When he came back he had a pile of toast and eggs on a plate and two forks. He set them down on the bed, and went back to the room bringing back cups.

"Get us enough food?" I asked comically.

"Needed to get enough to last us," Zoro replied. I smiled and began eating, as did Zoro. We didn't talk much as we ate, and a soon as we both finished Zoro took the utensils back into the room. When he walked in the room the door began closing behind him, eventually closing shut. I heard a latch and began worrying.

"Zoro?" I shouted.

"Luffy? Did you close the door?" Zoro asked.

"No, it closed by itself," I answered. The voice rang in the room once again.

"Hello Subjects. Today you will not be speaking to one another while you work on the challenge," the voice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To see how well you both can work without each other. You seem to have been getting along fairly well, but you need to be able to work alone in the event one of you leaves," the voice explained. When he said 'leaves' I shuddered with fear. I didn't want to think about having to leave in a way he might be considering.

"I can't leave Luffy alone!" Zoro commented.

"You will be forced to. Subject 2 will go off of the food in the room, the toast and eggs, for the rest of the day. Subject 1, someone will bring you food for lunch. Now for the challenge," the voice began, "Whoever makes me, sells me. He who buys me never uses me. And he who uses me, well, they'll never know it. What am I? You have until dinner to give me the answer to this riddle. Good luck Subjects."


	6. Against Orders

_Sorry for the long time between updates. I become lazy. But I am here with a longer chapter this time! So I hope all will enjoy!_

**_Do not own One Piece things… (disclaimers are tedious…)_**

"So what do you think the answer could be?" I asked from my bed. I was still trying to cope with Zoro not being in the same room as me. I could have been fine if I could have been able to move, but with my injuries I was stuck to my bed while Zoro was stuck to the other room. We had been trying to talk across the door for the past few hours or so, but we had not come up with any good solution to the riddle.

"I don't know. What was the question again?" Zoro asked me from the other room.

"'Whoever makes me, sells me. He who buys me, never uses me. And he who uses me, well, they'll never know it. What am I?" I answered.

"What if it is like something like food? The person who makes it sells it," Zoro considered.

"But the person who buys it will eat it," I replied.

"What if they give it away?" Zoro added.

"Then how would they not know they are eating it?" I asked with a sigh.

"They could…" Zoro began.

"Just no. It has to make sense from every aspect. You can't add circumstances to make it work! So it can't be food," I snapped, interrupting Zoro. There was no sound from the other side of the door. I waited a few minutes for Zoro to say something. He wasn't responding. "Zoro?" I asked.

"What?" he replied, somewhat irritated.

"Why aren't you talking?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I didn't think you wanted another answer from me," Zoro answered.

"I just didn't want that answer. We have to get the answer right in this. You haven't been punished. It isn't fun. It was terrifying. You can't blame me for trying to get rid of wrong answers," I explained.

"I know you feel that way, but you don't have to worry. I'm answering this time," Zoro replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you don't need to be punished again. I will be fine with what they do to me. I don't want to get you hurt," Zoro answered. I paused. Why would he want to protect me? Wouldn't most people want to protect themselves? Why does he want to keep me safe?

"Subjects your lunch will be arriving. Dinner will arrive 4 hours afterwards. Please have the answer ready for me then," the voice said to us, "Someone will be in with your food Subject 1. Please remain seated as they are inside the room."

"Like I could move anyway," I said. The voice did not reply. "Zoro, how much food do you have in there?" I asked.

"Plenty why?" Zoro asked.

"Just wanted to make sure," I replied. I heard Zoro laugh from the other side. I rolled my eyes and heard the door click. Soon after it swung open and in walked a man in a black cloak, shielding his face and body. He had a tray of food in his hands that he set on the bed across the room. "What are you doing? I can't get to that," I said.

"Not my problem," the man said leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I looked at the door after it had closed in shock.

"Zoro," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I might have a problem with getting my food," I replied.

"Why?" Zoro asked.

"It's on your bed," I answered.

"Why did he put it there? You can't get it if you can't get out of bed without hurting yourself!" Zoro commented.

"He said it wasn't his problem," I answered.

"When I get out of here I'll make it his problem!" Zoro replied.

"I can just go get the food. It isn't too far and then I can just stay on your bed until you get out of there," I explained.

"Are you sure? If something happens I can't be there to help you right now," Zoro asked.

"I'll be fine," I replied. I looked over at the bed. It wasn't too far from me. I can do this. I slid my legs slowly across the bed to get the over the edge of the bed. I was able to not cause myself any pain for now, but the next part was getting across the room. I wasn't sure how to even start. Should I try standing? I tried to stand up with the help of my arms, but immediately felt a sharp pain in my side, yelled in pain, and fell back onto the bed.

"Luffy are you alright?" Zoro asked quickly. I moved myself back to a sitting position on the bed and tried to wait out the pain a bit.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just tried standing up is all," I replied.

"Can you crawl over there maybe?" Zoro suggested.

"I'm not sure I can lower myself to the ground," I commented, "But I'll try to." I slide my legs across the floor to get them as far out as possible. I began sliding myself to the edge of the bed. It tired to lower myself to the ground with my arms, but trying to keep by body up began hurting my side and I let myself go. I slammed down to the hard floor on my back, and let out a yell in pain. I started to breathe quickly trying to take in the pain without yelling too much.

"Luffy? What did you do?" Zoro asked with concern.

"I fell on my back," I replied, still trying to mask the pain behind my breathing.

"Don't move! I'll try to bust the door down and help you," Zoro said. I heard a thud on the door between the rooms. There was a pause, but the door thudded once again but with more force. Every time Zoro hit the door, the pound became stronger and stronger.

"Subject 2, what the hell are you doing?!" the voice asked with anger.

"Helping Luffy! That's what!" Zoro replied simply.

"Stop this instant or else!" the voice threatened. Zoro continued to hit the door, defying the voice.

"I don't care what you do! I'm helping him!" Zoro yelled back.

"If you do not stop this instant you will be in a worse hell than you are now! Do you want that Subject 2?!" the voice yelled in reply, sounding even more furious.

"Try me!" Zoro shouted back. The door finally gave way, and Zoro busted into the room. I looked in shock and happiness when I saw Zoro. He knelt down to me, and put his arms around me holding up my upper body. He then took his other arm and lifted me up into his arms. He held me close to his chest. I felt his heart beat fast, probably with adrenaline, as I looked at him. I looked into his eyes as he looked back at me. He slowly leaned his head down to mine, but stopped when we heard the door click.

He quickly set me down on the bed where the food was left, and looked at me with concern. "Listen, whatever happens do not say a word. Do not try to help me. Do worry about me. I did this to help you, and I knew the consequences. I may not come back, and if that is the case then I'm sorry. Just in case I don't come back I'll leave you with this," Zoro said quickly. He leaned his head down to mine again, but didn't stop like before. He pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately. My eyes darted open with confusion, but that was short lasted as he pulled away.

"Zoro…" I mumbled. The door busted open and in walked a man with long, black hair. He had a large scar extending across his face from one cheek to the other. He had his right ear pierced with a think ring. He looked over to Zoro and me and quickly moved over to the bed. He grabbed Zoro by the neck, lifted him up off the ground and moved him close to his face.

"Do you think this is a game you damn maggot?!" the man asked. He threw Zoro across the room into the wall. Zoro yelled in pain when he hit the ground. The man walked over to him and began kicking him in the torso. Zoro let out a pained yell with every powerful kick. "When I say you do something you do it!" the man added.

He picked Zoro up again, by his neck, and pinned him against the wall. Zoro let out a cough, blood coming up along with it. I looked into his eyes and they were scared. I couldn't let it go on anymore! I don't want him to leave! "Please stop!" I yelled. The man looked back to me, tightening his grip on Zoro as he did. He grinned at me.

"Why Subject 1? What is the point of having someone you barely know?" the man asked, slamming Zoro into the wall again. Zoro let out another cough, causing more blood to land on the floor.

"Because I need him!" I yelled back. Zoro's eyes widened when I said that. The man took notice to this and grinned again. He through Zoro across the room, in between the two beds, and looked at me.

"Fine. There is no need for me to kill him yet. Don't dare cross me again," the man said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, locking it again. I quickly looked down to Zoro. He was badly hurt, and blood was trailing down his mouth. I rolled myself off the bed, landing on my stomach and cushioning my fall with my hands, and crawled next to Zoro.

"Zoro? Are you alright? Zoro?" I asked. I put my head to his chest and listened for his heart. It was still beating, but it wasn't normal, nor was his breath wasn't normal. It was choppy and shallow. I opened his eyes and looked into them. I tried to get him to respond to my hand over his face, but he wouldn't. "What do I do? What do I do?!" I asked myself. I thought for a second and realized I can give him CPR.

I knelt down to his face and plugged his nose. I put my lips over his and began breathing into him. I stopped, and began compressing his chest. I pushed thirty times, then went back to breath two times. I repeated this for a few minutes, trying to get him to respond. Finally, while I was giving him breath, he took in a breath and his eyes opened. He began coughing and I sighed in relief. I quickly turned him onto his side so if he vomited he wouldn't drown in it.

"Zoro, how do you feel?" I asked him quickly.

"Like shit," Zoro replied with a slight smile. I chuckled a bit at his lax at the situation.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," I said.

"It's not your fault," he said, "I wanted to help you. Besides some good came out of this."

"What good?" I asked him with surprise.

"A coffin," Zoro answered.

"A coffin?" I asked.

"That's the answer. Whoever makes me, sells me. He who buys me, never uses me. And he who uses me, well, they'll never know it. It's a coffin," Zoro explained.

"No use to us now though," I replied with a laugh. He began laughing too, but that was short lived, when he yelled in pain. "Are you able to move? I don't think the floor will be too comfortable. Even if it is carpet," I asked.

"No I can't really. What about you? Can you get yourself onto the bed?" he asked me.

"Probably not," I answered with a chuckle.

"Then it's the floor for both of us," Zoro commented.

"I'll get the pillows and a blanket," I said. I lifted myself up with my arms, and grabbed the pillow off my bed, then reached for Zoro's. I put the two pillows on the floor, then reached for the blanket off of my bed. I lifted up Zoro's head to put the pillow under his head. I put my pillow down, and then threw the blanket over our bodies.

"Thanks Luffy," Zoro said to me as I lied down.

"No problem," I replied. We began going to sleep on the floor next to each other. There was only silence in the room until I spoke up, "Zoro?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I…" I began. He turned my head to his and looked me in the eyes.

"I know Luffy. I need you too."

_So that took me a couple days… Again I'm lazy! But I hope the wait was worth it! I'll try to update sooner next time around though. I understand that it's a pain to have to wait for a long time for an update… So until next time!_


	7. Awkward

_This is the next update of Coming Out in One Piece. As you can see, I was much faster with this one. Also, it has come to my attention the some people are actually liking this which kinda makes me happy! I halfway expected only me to be reading this… But I'm not! So those of you reading I hope you have been enjoying and I hope you will enjoy what is to come!_

**_I do not own One Piece. Funimation does. Just so there is no confusion. I'm not Funimation._**

_ "__What were you thinking? You could have killed him!" an angry voice yelled._

_ "__He did not follow the orders I set," a different voice tried to explain._

_ "__It does not matter! When I tell you to keep them alive, you do it! When I say do not injure them without my consent, you follow it! When I decide to throw you away for your insubordination, you will accept it!" the voice continued to shout. There was a pause. "Am I clear?" the voice asked._

_ "__Yes sir," the other voice replied._

_ "__Good. Now you will be going on a trip for a few days. Here is what you will do," the voice began._

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes to the light of the room. I really wish they could be turned off. I looked over to Zoro to see he was turned towards me and still asleep. I sat up on the floor and looked around. I felt my side, and the pain had gone away a bit. I could move around my torso without causing myself too much pain.

I used my bed to help myself off the floor to stand up. I felt some pain as I rose, but I was able to stand up without too much problem. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked around the room to see the camera was still in the room. I had to go pee again, so I decided to just sit down again. I looked at the camera, but noticed it wasn't following me like it had before. I finished up peeing, and then walked back to the room after I had flushed.

I looked over to see the door to the other room was closed and looked like it had not been broken down at all. I began to become really confused. I heard a groan from Zoro, who was still on the floor, as he woke up. I walked over to him and sat down. "How are you Zoro?" I asked him.

"I feel like shit, how else could I feel?" Zoro replied.

"Good point. So a quick question," I began.

"Yeah?" Zoro asked.

"What was the… um… kiss about yesterday?" I asked him shyly.

"It was just the heat of the moment," Zoro began, "I barely even remember it happening now. Adrenaline and all."

"Right. Well I'm happy you are alive and kinda well," I replied.

"Kinda is a bit of an overstatement, Luffy," he commented. I laughed a bit at his comment, and then he followed. He didn't cringe in pain when he laughed, which he did yesterday when he laughed.

"So where is the pain at?" I asked him.

"In my chest really. It was worse last night, and my head was killing me in the middle of the night. I woke up a lot last night, but I didn't want to wake you so I tried not to make a bunch of noise," Zoro explained.

"You didn't have to do that," he replied coyly.

"You were hurt too. I didn't want you to worry about me anyway," he commented.

"I suppose. But next time if you are in pain, don't hide it," I told him.

"Alright," he responded.

"Subjects, I have news for you both," the voice said to us.

"What is it? You have taken up anger management classes?" Zoro asked with irritation. I nudge him a bit and motioned for him to be quiet. He rolled his eyes, but nodded to me.

"No, and believe me I won't miss your remarks Subject 2. I will be leaving for a few days. I have business to take care of elsewhere. You have been left with enough food to last you five days. I may not be gone for that long, but it's there if needed," the voice explained.

"So you won't be watching us for the next few days?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. Now before I leave I have something to leave you with. Today is the fourth day you have been in the room. A clock has been put in the main room. It is accurate to the time in the area, being Loguetown. Also, there has been a light switch installed beside the door leading outside. It controls the lights in the bathroom, side room, and main room. Use it if you want. Food has already been left in side room, which has a fixed door now," the voice said.

"Thank you," I said, mainly to the fact we could turn out the lights now.

"Yes. Now with some parting words: though you may know each other, it's your bond as two friends that is something like a child's is. The fact is that back before you knew of each other it's your decisions that would hand you this fate. But you must learn your mistakes from the enemies you have. They may come about to be a great ally. More someone who is familiar to you. More than someone close to you. Someone you had believed." The voice said. "Good bye, Subjects."

"What did he mean by that whole last part?" I asked Zoro.

"I have no idea, but I do know one thing," Zoro began.

"What?" I asked.

"We don't have to deal with that psycho for the next few days," Zoro answered. I smiled at the realization. We don't have to do any challenge. We don't have to worry about out punishment. We also have a clock, a light switch, and food we can eat whenever. I stood up and began walking to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Zoro asked me.

"I'm going to take a shower! I haven't bathed in days, and now I can without a pervert watching me!" I announced as I closed the door to the bathroom. I quickly took off my clothes and looked around for a towel. I found two near the stack of toilet paper and grabbed one of them. When I finished taking off my clothes I turned on the shower. I stepped into the warm water and felt the water wash across my body. It was nice to have the feeling of the warm water on my body. I turned around and let the water hit my back. It stung a bit, but felt good after awhile.

I stood there for a few more minutes, and then began washing my hair and body with the shampoo and soap in the shower. I quickly washed myself to get the smell of my sweat and dirt off my body.

After I was washed off, I turned off the shower and reached for the towel. I began drying off my body with the towel, and eventually stepped out onto the floor. I continued to dry myself off. While drying myself off I began hearing the sound of groaning in the other room. "Zoro?" I yelled out. I listened some more, to realize it was coming from Zoro. I wrapped the towel around my waist, and cracked the door a bit to see what he was going. "Zoro?" I asked again. I looked to see he was lying on the other side of the room, holding his side in pain. "Zoro what did you do?" I asked as I rushed over to him.

"I was trying to get to the door so I could get some food, but I fell over while trying to stand up," Zoro explained.

"Let me get you to the pillows," I said as I grabbed his hands. I began pulling them to drag him across him across the floor since I doubt I could carry him. I braced myself with my knees to pull him across the room, but I bent a bit too much and I felt the towel begin to loosen itself. The next thing I knew, the towel was on the floor and I was stark naked in front of Zoro.

"Um Luffy," Zoro began. I quickly reached for the towel on the ground and held it over my crotch. I felt myself begin to blush from the embarrassment of having Zoro see me naked. He began laughing at my reaction to the situation.

"Because laughter is what every man wants to hear when someone sees him naked," I said with irritation.

"I'm sorry, but that was too funny!" Zoro yelled with a laugh.

"Funny to you maybe! Just crawl back to the pillows and I'll get dressed" I quickly said as I walked back to the bathroom and closed the door. I could still hear Zoro laughing in the other room. I walked over to my clothes and dropped my towel to the ground. When I did, I noticed something I didn't before. I was getting hard.

I stopped with confusion at the sight. Why was I getting aroused now? Yeah, Zoro just saw me naked, but did I like him seeing me that way? I mean I don't like him that way. He is a guy, and I'm a guy. I don't think he likes me that way. Or at least that's what he has been saying. He did kiss me twice…

I reached for my clothes and began putting them on, ignoring my arousal. When my clothes were on, I walked out of the bathroom to see Zoro was back to where we had slept. "Took you long enough," Zoro said as I walked in the room.

"Yeah, well I had to finish drying off," I replied.

"Well now that you are out, can you get me some food? I'm still hungry," Zoro asked.

"Yes I can get you food," I answered. I walked into the side room and saw there was a lot of food in containers and bags. There were bottles of water on some carts, as well as utensils and plates. I grabbed one of the containers, as well as a bottle and a fork and knife, and walked back to the other room. "Here is your food," I said as I handed Zoro the container.

"Thanks Luffy!" Zoro replied. He opened the container and grabbed the fork and began eating what looked to be pasta and sauce. I sat down next to him and looked at him.

"So what will we do for the next few days? We won't have much to do," I said.

"I'm not sure. We could just sleep and talk and stuff," Zoro said between bites.

"Stuff?" I asked.

"Yeah. Like wash our clothes or something. These clothes must really stink! There is shampoo in there right?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah there is," I answered realizing he was right. I hadn't even thought about washing my clothes.

"So we can do that today if we want. I might need some help getting to the bathroom, but when I'm there I should be fine," Zoro added.

"Alright, that's fine. Do you want to do that after you eat?" I asked.

"That works," Zoro said as he took the last bite of the pasta.

"You finished that already?" I asked.

"I said I was hungry," Zoro replied. I laughed and grabbed the container and fork. I set it on the floor next to us and stood up.

"Then it's time to get to washing our clothes," I said. I reached my hand for Zoro's hand pulled him up, with the help of him lifting himself on the bed. I walked with him to the bathroom, him using me as a crutch. When we got in the bathroom, I set him down next to the bathtub on his knees.

"Thanks. So we might as well get this done at once. Besides I will probably need some help with grabbing stuff," Zoro said.

"Alright," I replied. I sat down next to the tub too. I turned the water on, and felt it to see when it was warm. I looked over to see Zoro was taking off his shirt. I was confused at first, but then I realized we wouldn't be wearing clothes during the washing. So not only would I be naked again, Zoro would be naked too.


	8. Beginning of a Slow Day

_Soooo the other night when I typed up the last update I was getting tired, but I was determined to finish the chapter before I went to bed. So my apologies if it wasn't too well written at the end of it. But anyways! Here I give you the next update to Coming Out in One Piece!_

**_One Piece is not mine…read the other 7 disclaimers…this is becoming redundant…_**

"Are you sure we can't do this at different times? I wouldn't want to get in the way or anything," I tried to enforce.

"It's fine. Why? Are you shy about your body? I mean I did just see you're junk what? Fifteen minutes ago? There isn't much else you can be shy about," Zoro replied. I began blushing at the comment. I didn't care if he saw mine. Well I did, but I didn't want to be next to him naked. "Listen, we are both men. There isn't anything to be shy about, or ashamed of. It's not like I'll be looking at you or anything," Zoro added.

"I suppose so," I commented.

"Good. Then get to stripping!" Zoro said as he began taking off his pants. I sighed and began taking off my vest. I threw my vest in the tub along with Zoro's clothes. I then noticed not only was his shirt in the tub, but also his pants and underwear. I looked over to see he was not wearing any of his clothes, and was already putting shampoo on his hands to hand wash his clothes.

I took off my shorts, not to fall behind from Zoro, and threw those in the tub along with the other clothes. I took in a deep breath and reached for my waist. I put my thumbs into my underwear and breathed out. With one move, I pulled off my underwear and threw them into the tub. I quickly darted my eyes to the clothes in the tub, and pressed my body closer to the tub, leaving as little room possible without squishing anything.

"Can you hand me the shampoo," I asked Zoro. Without a word, Zoro handed me the bottle and went back to washing his clothes. I popped open the top of the bottle, and poured the contents into my hands. I put down the bottle, and began washing my clothes.

We continued washing our clothes for a while. I didn't think there would be so much trouble with the suds from the shampoo, and the soap staying on our clothes. I tried to get as much of the soap off my clothes, but I couldn't get it off very well. I looked over to see Zoro was almost done with the rest of his clothes, only having his underwear left.

"Do you want me to help you when I'm done with my underwear?" Zoro asked me.

"That would be great," I replied. Zoro quickly finished with his underwear, and reached for my shirt. I had already finished my shorts, so I moved on to my underwear. It was easier to clean the soap off the underwear than the shorts, probably because they were made of denim. I was able to finish my underwear about the time Zoro had finished with my shirt. I turned off the water, and let it drain out of the tub. "So now what?" I asked.

"Well we can't wear our wet clothes, so we will have to go without them until they dry," Zoro answered. Great, more time to be naked.

"Well we should probably go back to the room. At least there we had beds," I said.

"Maybe you do, but I can't get onto and off of mine. It would be easier for me to stay on the floor," Zoro replied.

"Well I don't want to leave you there by yourself," I began, "I can sleep down there too if you want." Zoro smiled at me. What was I just thinking? I have to be naked until my clothes dry, and I will be sleeping next to Zoro! Naked!

"You don't have to," Zoro replied.

"It's fine. If you don't get a bed, then I don't either. Fair?" I added. What was I thinking?

"Fair," Zoro commented.

"So do you need help getting back to the "bed"?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably," Zoro answered. I stood up, and reached my hand for Zoro's to pull him up with the help of the tub. When Zoro was standing, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder for support and we began walking. Zoro is touching me. And he isn't wearing any clothes. What do I do? "I'm kind of tired Luffy. Do you think we could take a nap?" Zoro asked me.

"Sure, that's fine with me. We don't have much else to do. Let me see what time it is," I replied. When we got into the room, I set down Zoro and looked at the clock. It was a digital clock that read 5:17 a.m. "It is still early in the morning. Like really early," I commented.

"Good thing we are getting to sleep then," Zoro commented.

"Good point. I'll turn off the light when you tell me," I said as I walked over to the light switch. Zoro moved around a bit, and then gave me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes, and then flipped the lights off. The room became dark, which was a nice change to the lights, and I walked carefully to the area between the two beds. When I found the spot where the pillows were, I squatted down to the floor. I put my hands down on the ground, but on did not hit the ground. I quickly felt something I did not expect.

"Luffy, if you're trying to be friendly, there are better ways to go about it," Zoro commented. My hand was right on his crotch. I quickly moved it away, and blushed.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't see and I just put my hands down," I tried to explain.

"It happens. It's not your fault. Let's just get to bed," Zoro commented.

"Alright," I replied. I slid under the covers and put my head down on the pillow. I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep. I must have been more tired than I thought, or the darkness was just nice to have for once.

_ "__Luffy? Where are you?"_

_ "__I'm not sure, but maybe one of his friends knows."_

_ "__Zoro? Where has he been?"_

_ "__How the hell should I know? If he doesn't show up tomorrow he is fired! To think I even hired that idiot!"_

I finally woke up after what felt like a few hours. I wasn't sure, but my stomach was telling me it was time to get food. I sat up and looked over to see if Zoro was sleeping, which looked to be the case. I stood up, grabbed the other blanket to wrap around my body, and walked across the room, trying to find my way to the door in the dark. I didn't want to turn the lights on while Zoro was sleeping, so I just tried to find my way with my night vision, which wasn't all that good to be perfectly honest.

I found my way to the door, and opened it. I walked into the dark room to find a container of food as well as the cart with plates and such. I eventually found the cart, but tried to find some food in the room was harder. I looked around for something small since I didn't want to have all the food gone before we had more. I put my hand on a container, and lifted it up, feeling that it was pretty small. I began walking out of the room and closed the door behind me.

Before I got to the part where I would have to figure out how to eat in the dark, I heard a grumble from Zoro. "Luffy? Are you up?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just went to go get some food is all. Is it fine if I turn the lights on? It was pretty hard finding the food, and I bet eating it in the dark will be just as challenging," I asked.

"Go for it," Zoro replied, still sounding groggy from his nap. I walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. I looked to see Zoro was tangled in the blanket and yawning. I walked over to the bed to sit down and eat my food. I opened the container to see it was a sandwich with some fries. I smiled at the food, and began eating. Zoro made a sound like he was clearing his throat, and I looked over.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to share your fries?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, sure," I replied. I sat down next to Zoro, and held the fries to him.

"Thank you," Zoro replied, grabbing a handful of fries and eating them. I laughed at him while he ate the fries, shoving them in his mouth all at once. "I'm hungry!" he defended with food in his mouth. I began eating the sandwich, and left the fries for Zoro to eat.

When we were both finished with our food, I walked back to the room with the food to put the container away. I walked back to see Zoro sitting with his back against the wall, his pillow behind his back supporting him. I sat down next to him, lifting my pillow against the wall too, and sighed.

"So have you been thinking about what the voice said to us last?" Zoro asked me.

"No I haven't. What do you think he meant?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But it might be a clue to something. What all did he say?" Zoro questioned.

"Something like we were fast to become friends, that we had a part in why we are here, that we need to learn our mistakes from our enemies who might be allies, and that they may be someone we know," I replied.

"Was he trying to tell us he is our friend?" Zoro considered.

"If he was our friend, he would have let us out," I replied.

"What if he can't?" Zoro commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked; think Zoro might be on to something.

"What if he isn't the one calling the shots? What if he is just the tool of someone else trying to get at us?" Zoro explained.

"It could be. But if that's the case then whoever is controlling him is our enemy, but also out ally. That is if we can trust what the voice said to us," I continued.

"Good point. But I need to know something first," Zoro began.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you tell me about your life?" he asked me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Anyone who didn't like you, your friends, your family, just anything. He said our decisions we had before we met had something to do with this," Zoro replied.

"Well I lived with my mom and dad in Loguetown. We lived like any other people in the world, living without too much conflict, except for when I went to school. I had friends and all, but I was still picked on. It might have been because my dad worked for a really bad guy in town. You have probably heard of him," I explained.

"Don Krieg of Loguetown Iron Industry?" Zoro asked.

"That's right. He has been known to force people out of their homes for the sake of mining, and the government doesn't even stop him. I guess with bribes, the government just lets you do whatever you want," I answered.

"What does your dad do?" Zoro asked.

"He is one of his collaborates. In fact one of his most trusted. He spends most of his time doing the dirty work for Krieg," I replied.

"Maybe someone who is against Don Krieg went after your family because they are connected," Zoro suggested.

"Maybe. What about you? What about your life?" I asked.

"Well, I live alone in Loguetown. I also work at Loguetown Iron Industry. That's how I know about Don Krieg. I work as one of the machine operators under Gin, one of his CEOs. He isn't too harsh, but lives for Krieg," he answered.

"Maybe that's what linked us together. Krieg," I commented.

"Maybe it is. But why would they focus on me if I am just another one of his workers?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you are more important than you think in the company," I suggested.

"I doubt it, but it might be," Zoro replied. I shivered quickly, realizing I was still not wearing any clothes.

"I wonder if our clothes are dry," I questioned, getting up to check the bathroom. I walked in to see a small puddle of water on the floor from where our clothes had dropped off water. I felt my clothes to see only my underwear was dry, while the rest was still wet. I felt Zoro's clothes as well to see his clothes were the exact same way, except for his underwear.

I grabbed my underwear, and put them on. They were a bit damp and it was awkward wearing them, but it wasn't too bad to wear. I grabbed Zoro's and headed out into the room. I threw Zoro his underwear and said, "These are kinda dry. I figured they were better than nothing."

"Thanks," he replied, slipping his underwear on beneath the blanket. I sat down on the floor next to Zoro, and sighed again. I finally realized just how boring the next few days might be without any challenge to pass the time. All there was to do was talk to Zoro, eat, and sleep. This was going to be a very long day without anything to do.


	9. Sorry to Disappoint

I'm sorry to disappoint, but I will no longer be updating this story. I have lost interest in it and I can't think of anything new to try. So I am sad to disappoint those of you following the story, but I am starting a new fic that you may enjoy. New people, new places, new story, and a new inspiration to write! Good day too you all.


End file.
